ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Akatsuki (Earth-2356)
The Akatsuki was a group of rogue Jedi that existed outside the Jedi Order's system and jurisdiction during the closing years of the Galactic Republic. Over the course of several decades, the Akatsuki took different forms and was led by different individuals. Though each iteration was viewed as either separatists or terrorists, all sought to make the galaxy a better place through their own means. The Akatsuki tended to have multiple lairs spread across the galaxy, inaccessible either due to their remoteness or various security measures that protected them. Before and during the Clone Wars, the Akatsuki was secretly led by the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious, leading the Confederacy of Independent Systems against the Galactic Republic and the Jedi before their downfall at Sidious' design. History Yahiko's Akatsuki The initial concept of a group similar to the Akatsuki was devised by Darth Plagueis, a powerful Dark Lord of the Sith, as part of his plan to revive the Sith by establishing the first Galactic Empire and bring in the extinction of the Jedi and the downfall of the Galactic Republic. The Akatsuki was originally founded by Yahiko during the Third Stark Hyperspace War alongside his childhood friends, Nagato and Konan. The trio of Force-sensitive children were trained in the ways of the Force years prior by the Jedi Master Jiraiya in order for them to survive. As inhabitants of the Outer Rim planet Ame who had been orphaned by the Second Stark Hyperspace War, the three created the Akatsuki as a way to bring peace to their homeworld, which too often got caught in the crossfire of the Galactic Republic and the Core Worlds' many conflicts. In time, the three were approached by Sheev Palpatine, who introduced himself as Darth Sidious. Sidious claimed Nagato was the reincarnation of the Sage of Six Paths and offered to teach him to control the power of his Rinnegan, though Yahiko distrusted him and prompted Nagato to turn down his offer. Nevertheless, Sidious would later claim that it was he who encouraged Yahiko to form the Akatsuki, unbeknownst to Konan. The Akatsuki's desire for an end to war attracted many fellow Ame Force-sensitives to their cause and, in time, word of their exploits began to travel beyond Ame's neighboring star systems. The Akatsuki's early fame was owed largely to Yahiko's leadership and his natural charisma, which kept the group united and motivated them to persevere despite the difficulties of their goal. Yahiko, however, viewed himself as merely a facilitator for Nagato, who would ultimately be the actual source of galactical peace because of his Rinnegan. Ame's leader, Hanzo, also became aware of the Akatsuki and perceived them as a threat to his dictatorship, a belief encouraged by Palpatine himself, who used his position as the Senator of Naboo to persuade Hanzo to take action. Hanzo approached the Akatsuki, offering to help them broker peace between the Outer Rim, the Mid Rim, and the Core Worlds. When Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan arrived to meet with him, however, they were ambushed by Hanzo's men who took Konan hostage and forced Yahiko to commit suicide in order to save her. Enraged by Yahiko's death, Nagato summoned the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path and used it to slaughter their attackers, though Hanzo himself escaped. During these events, the other members of the Akatsuki were tipped off to Hanzo's plan and attempted to provide backup to Yahiko and the others. However, Sidious intercepted them and after a brief battle, killed the remaining members of the group. Nagato's Akatsuki With Yahiko's dying breath he entrusted the pursuit of peace to Nagato. Nagato, grieved by Yahiko's death, came to believe that the galaxy would never willingly consent to peace and that the Akatsuki's previously pacifist approaches were therefore futile. He concluded that the only way the galaxy would turn away from its constant warfare would be to experience such catastrophic death and destruction that it could never again stomach the idea of conflict. Intending to be the one to show these horrors to the galaxy, Nagato began using the alias "Pain" and formed the Six Paths of Pain, into which he integrated Yahiko's corpse so that he could symbolically continue leading Akatsuki. Nagato, alongside Konan, sought out Darth Sidious, who revealed them his real name, and both accepted his earlier offer of support, which he provided in secret. From then on, Pain was trained as the Sith apprentice of Sidious, and he, Konan and Sidious would work together in their plan to bring in the downfall of the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order: Pain led the Akatsuki publicly to its other members, albeit still as an unknown figure to the rest of the galaxy, while Sidious acted behind the scenes. After the end of the Third Stark Hyperspace War, the Akatsuki began recruiting S-rank rogue Jedi, its members' competing personalities and aspirations unified behind Nagato's claimed objective of galactical domination; some cases involved a certain level of force, as Deidara experienced at the hands of Itachi Uchiha. Once the Akatsuki recruited its target of ten members, they began following a three-step process to achieve their stated objective: #Obtain enough money to support their organization. #Provide mercenary services at well under the competitive rate, using the money gathered in the first step to offset costs. This would make planets increasingly dependent on the Akatsuki's services, corner the entire market for Jedi missions, and eventually put all of the Jedi Order out of business because they could not compete with the Akatsuki's prices. By capturing and strategically deploying the Bijuu, the Akatsuki could quickly start and then quell wars, thereby speeding up the process. #Once all other major Jedi forces had been dissolved, the Akatsuki would be able to quickly conquer the Galactic Republic. The early years of Nagato's Akatsuki were very successful, as planets in the Outer and Mid Rims increasingly hired the Akatsuki to fight in wars and perform assassinations that the Jedi Order and the Republic itself were unwilling to get involved in during times of uneasy peace. King Ramsis Dendup became a frequent employer of the Akatsuki's services. Despite being such a popular and successful group, the Akatsuki was largely a mystery to those outside the organization, with many (incorrectly) coming to believe they operated out of Kirigak. The Akatsuki experienced some turmoil amongst its members over the years: member Orochimaru attempted to steal Itachi Uchiha's body after the latter joined the organization, and when that failed he was forced to partner with Sasori to keep away from him. Despite this, the Akatsuki was able to begin working towards capturing the Bijuu through the manipulation of the powerful Trade Federation conglomerate. Nagato's actual objective behind acquiring the Bijuu was to harness the tailed beasts' midi-chlorians to create a powerful forbidden Force technique, using it to wipe out one side in thr conflict—the Republic—and, from the display, frighten the other side—the Separatists and the galaxy at large—to stop the fighting. If and when the fears abated and conflicts renewed, the technique would be deployed again, creating small periods of peace in an endless chain of conflict. Because all but one of the tailed beasts were in the possession of planets under the Galactic Republic, their capture risked antagonizing many of the Akatsuki's former clients. Despite this, Deidara claimed that the previous owners of the first two tailed beasts captured by Akatsuki, the Five-Tails and the Seven-Tails, were glad to be rid of them. Wardrobe Teams Associates Source *https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Akatsuki. Category:Earth-2356